


A Family isn't Always Blood

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001)



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Sex, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Romance, evil uncles, more but I'm lazy and horrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew and rampart staff are family no matter what. I really don't know what the story will lead to yet but that's the main idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I got the idea for the first part from a story I read awhile back but couldn't remember the name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family isn't Always Blood

It was Friday morning Mike was trying to get Johnny to help him with the four guest bedrooms. They were getting the house ready, because Chet and Janet Kelly, Marco and Martina Lopez, Roy and Joanne, and Hank and Kel were coming over and staying until Tuesday night. They all had a five day break, so they decided to all go to Mike and Johnnys’. 

“Babe, come on they're going to be here in two hours.” Mike said throwing sheets at Johnny, so he could help make the beds.

“Ok, I'll get the beds ready while you go get stuff for lunch!” Johnny said putting the sheets down to kiss Mike.

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

“Ok I'll be back love you.”

“Love you too!”  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later spaghetti was cooked, guest rooms were ready, and everyone was there.

“Hey Mikey this is good spaghetti!” Chet said

“You say that every time Chet!” Marco said back

“Well every time it keeps getting better.” Chet said as everyone started laughing.

“Hey Mike where'd Johnny go off to?” Roy questioned about four minutes later, because Johnny had disappeared two minutes ago.

“I don't know. Maybe bathroom?” He replied kinda worried.

“Nope! I just came from there.” Chet said joining in. Now everyone was worried, Johnny doesn't just disappear unless somethings wrong.

“Roy could you check the back? I'll check upstairs.” Mike asked

“Yeah!”

“We'll check down here.” Dr. Brackett said

“Ok!”  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About five minutes later Hank called them out to the garage where Johnny was curled up on his side.

“Babe what happened?” Mike said sitting next to him while Roy and Kel checked his cuts and bruises.

“Fight…” Johnny said trying to get more out.

“With who?” Captain Stanley said in his Dad tone that he used when the crew was hurt or not listening.

“M-my uncle…”

“Which uncle?” Kel said knowing about his past child abuse.

“Charles!”

“Alright well you don't look to bad off but we still called an ambulance. You need to get x-rays to make sure your ok.” Roy said.

“Alright Roy.”  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

“Brice?” Roy said as the paramedics and ambulance came.

“Yeah I'm taking a extra shift every once in a while.”

“Do you know what happen Johnny?” Bob asked

“Of course I do!” Johnny about screamed this time.

“Well let's get you on the stretcher, because Dixie is worried sick!” Bob said

“She knows?”

“Yeah we were getting supplies!”

“Great!”

“Don't worry looks like you'll just need X-rays!” Brice said

“So much better!” Johnny said sarcastically witch made everyone laugh.

“Mike you wanna ride in the ambulance?” Brice asked

“He’ll ride in the back with Johnny and you!” Brackett said

“You trust me not to kill him?” Brice said

“Please don't joke about killing me right now!” Johnny said.

“Alright pal we will follow behind you.” Cap said. Johnny than gave a little nod as Mike and Brice got him in the ambulance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment any thoughts, feelings, or ideas.


End file.
